User talk:Boomerangfish
No one welcomed you, so, I feel like it! Welcome to the wiki! Don't forget to read the rules, and most importantly, have fun! Btw, I love your name. I'd do anything for you guys...Except for running, jogging or climbing stairs. 12:22, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Can you please answer the following questions about Johnathan for a future HOH challenge in Big Family? Age: Fav Color: Fav Animal: Nickname: Thanks - Luckybrandon100 (talk) Hey Mabel! I would like to inform you that there is an official wiki for Big Brother: Secrets & Lies. At this wiki you can make pages for your characters. I'm also looking for admins to help me with the wiki. Link --Zannabanna (talk) 00:21, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Conker511 (talk) 13:00, July 30, 2013 (UTC) dood i need you in season 2 of big family PLZ http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Luckybrandon100/Big_Family_2 audition now The vote is up on Big Brother: Secrets & Lies. --Zannabanna (talk) 20:00, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Come Speak with me im on chat Hey Come Speak with me im on chat Conker511 (talk) 13:31, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I would like to inform you that the POV challenge is up on Big Brother: Secrets & Lies. --Zannabanna (talk) 02:33, August 4, 2013 (UTC) The HOH challenge has begun. - Lucky The game has started in Fill in the Blanks 2 Ready for this? I was born ready! 20:16, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Tomorrow Big Family 2 begins! On the first day, only the fans will be competing which are the newbies. The favorites will start in the game on day 2 so please be aware that when the HOH challenge for BF2 comes out, the favorites aren't in the game yet. Thanks you and forever BF! - Luckybrandon100 Post on Rating Game: The Rate Off's please. Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! 10:54, August 15, 2013 (UTC) The HOH competition is up on Big Brother: Secrets & Lies! :D --Zannabanna (talk) 21:50, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Challenge For http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Object_Battle_World has started (your on team zeeky boogy doog) http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Object_Battle_World challenge has started XD [[User:Conker511|I'm A Beast... SO WHAT >:( ]] (talk) 13:11, September 3, 2013 (UTC) You have to pick another hero, the last villain was already picked by Blaze but he had to change it. So the last place if for you pick a hero Sounds make your head imagine a image 09:46, September 28, 2013 (UTC) challenge @heroes vs villains Sounds make your head imagine a image 15:40, September 30, 2013 (UTC) You were in Big Family in the past two seasons. Sign ups for the third season are up: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Family:_The_Reincarnation! Luckybrandon100 (talk) 18:05, October 20, 2013 (UTC) One or more of your characters are in the jury for Big Family: The Reincarnation. They have the chance to vote for the winner. Today you will vote. The link is: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Family:_The_Reincarnation#Jury_Vote . Luckybrandon100 (talk) 12:13, November 9, 2013 (UTC) listen dude, this is Blaze here, have you got something against me or something?, because you always voted for my characters in Big Family, what is it? - Blaze ok, thanks for telling me dude. - Blaze Would Nathan and Mia like to be All-Stars for BF7? Luckyyy (talk) 20:39, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Can Nathan please vote in the BF5 finale? Luckyyy (talk) 21:54, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, could you please have Nathan vote for Corey so it may end up in a tie? You don't have to, of course. [[User:Blake Megido|'Blake']] [[User talk:Blake Megido|'Megido']] It's where my demons hide... 18:51, December 27, 2013 (UTC) http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama:_Time#Pre-Chat :D The Pre Chat I Didn't Join the wiki, the wiki joined me (talk) 18:46, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Challange is up :D Dear Karma, I know a bunch of people you have missed 17:27, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Pick your team! Dear Karma, I know a bunch of people you have missed 18:58, January 6, 2014 (UTC)